Can you feel the sunshine?
Eu adoro Sonic, principalmente os jogos de corrida o que eu mais gosto,e o Sonic R com seus mapas incríveis e minha musica favorita:Can You Feel The Sunshine que e mais ou menos assim: Can You Feel The Sunshine? Can you see? The sun is shining on me It makes me feel so free, so alive It makes me want to survive And the sky It makes me feel so high The bad times pass me by 'Cause today is gonna be a brighter day! Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away? Reach out for the sunshine Forget about the rain Just think about the good times, and they will come back again (Feel the sunshine) Without you There's nothing for me to do Can you feel the sunshine too? It's gonna proove It makes me feel brand new When you're here I wish you were always near 'Cause everything's so clear And today is gonna be a brighter day! Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? (Brighten up your day) Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away? Reach out for the sunshine Forget about the rain Just think about the good times, and they will come back again When the sun goes down, I feel like I am waiting For another day, when the clouds go away (Can you feel it? Ooohoo Can you feel it? Ohoh! Can you feel it? Ohohoh!) Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? (Brighten up your day) Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away? Reach out for the sunshine Forget about the rain Just think about the good times, and they will come back again Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? (Brighten up your day) Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away? (Need to run away) Reach out for the sunshine Forget about the rain Just think about the good times, and they will come back again Can you feel the sunshine? (Can you feel it?) Does it brighten up your day? (Brighten up your day) Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away? (You just need to run away!) Reach out for the sunshine (Reach out!) Forget about the rain Just think about the good times, and they will come back again Whoaoh-ohoh-ohohoh! Brighten up your day You just need to run away! Reach out! You gotta reach out! Come back again! You gotta reach out! Can you see? The sun is shining on me It makes me feel so free, so alive It makes me want to survive And the sky It makes me feel so high The bad times pass me by 'Cause today is gonna be a brighter day! Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away? Reach out for the sunshine Forget about the rain Just think about the good times, and they will come back again (Feel the sunshine) Without you There's nothing for me to do Can you feel the sunshine too? It's gonna proove It makes me feel brand new When you're here I wish you were always near 'Cause everything's so clear And today is gonna be a brighter day! Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? (Brighten up your day) Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away? Reach out for the sunshine Forget about the rain Just think about the good times, and they will come back again When the sun goes down, I feel like I am waiting For another day, when the clouds go away (Can you feel it? Ooohoo Can you feel it? Ohoh! Can you feel it? Ohohoh!) Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? (Brighten up your day) Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away? Reach out for the sunshine Forget about the rain Just think about the good times, and they will come back again Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? (Brighten up your day) Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away? (Need to run away) Reach out for the sunshine Forget about the rain Just think about the good times, and they will come back again Can you feel the sunshine? (Can you feel it?) Does it brighten up your day? (Brighten up your day) Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away? (You just need to run away!) Reach out for the sunshine (Reach out!) Forget about the rain Just think about the good times, and they will come back again Whoaoh-ohoh-ohohoh! Brighten up your day You just need to run away! Reach out! You gotta reach out! Come back again! You gotta reach out! Essa musica é muito legal ,eu ouvi falar nos fórums que existe um tal de tails doll eu fiquei animado por que era o personagem do ultimo tile e eu desbloquei o Tails Doll,ele tinha uma aparencia estranha.Eu continuei jogando do meio da corrida apareceu uma imagem do tails todo ensanguentado, eu desliguei o console e fui pesquisar na internet oque era aquilo E fiquei pertubado com oque eu achei! thumb|312px Olá, meu nome é Kyle. O meu filho de 3 anos, Danny, trouxe para casa um desenho que ele fez na escolinha, e isso perturbou minha esposa e eu. Eu reparei que aquela figura amarela se parecia com um tipo de boneco do Tails (do Sonic), então pesquisei sobre isso no Google, e fiquei apavorado.”Estou pedindo ajuda para várias pessoas, em diversos sites, mas até agora não consegui nada. Minha esposa (que não quer se identificar) e eu estamos muito assustados. Será que alguém pode me dizer que diabos está acontecendo com meu filho?” E tinha outro bem longo que me chamou atenção! Aposto que muitos de vocês devem estar pensando que tudo isso não passa de bobagens, histórias inventadas por moleques que não tem nada melhor para fazer, estou certo? Então é por isso que trago até vocês um relato de uma jovem moça, que jura ter encarado esta maldição cara a cara. Meu nome é Kara e eu estou aqui para alertar a todos vocês. Houve um tempo no qual eu, como muitos de vocês, tive uma melhor amiga. Esta minha melhor amiga, cujo nome era Hannah, era uma grande fã de Sonic. Ela assistiu a todos os episódios de todos os desenhos do ouriço, leu todos os quadrinhos, além de ter jogado diversos de seus jogos. Até que houve um momento no qual ela começou a me contar sobre contos e mistérios sobre Sonic que ela havia encontrado na internet, na época eu não dei a menor atenção, pois tudo parecia tão bobo, mas agora, eu me arrependo de não ter prestado atenção no que ela dizia… Ela era uma grande fã do Sonic, sabia tudo sobre o personagem, assistia aos desenhos, lia sobre ele na internet, contudo, mesmo ela tendo vários jogos dele, ela não era lá uma jogadora muito habilidosa. Como eu não era muito ligada em Sonic e ela era uma amiga muito legal, nós costumávamos jogar os jogos que eu gostava, como Pokémon Stadium e outros jogos de batalha por turnos, onde eu vivia derrotando a Hannah. Nós passamos alguns meses nos divertindo com o meu Nintendo 64 e nada de anormal havia acontecido, apenas a Hannah vivia falando que encontraria algum jogo legal que não fosse baseado em turnos para finalmente me derrotar, eu até desafiei ela para algumas corridas de Mario Kart 64, mas ela sempre negava dizendo não gostar de Mario. Eis que chega o dia do aniversário dela e, para sua surpresa, ela foi presenteada pela sua mãe com um SEGA Saturn e dinheiro para comprar dois jogos. Imediatamente Hannah saiu correndo alegremente para a loja de videogames do nosso bairro, onde ela escolheu comprar um tal de NiGHTS, além de Sonic R. Nós começamos a jogar NiGHTS e eu logo notei que ela era muito melhor do que eu naquele estranho jogo da SEGA. Enfim, após algumas partidas eu fui embora, pensando que a próxima vez que a próxima vez que nós duas nos encontrássemos, ela já teria cansado daqueles dois jogos. Afinal, era um Sexta-Feira, ela certamente iria enjoar daqueles jogos após passar o final de semana inteiro os jogando… Mas não. Segunda-Feira, quando nos encontramos na escola, Hannah não parava de falar sobre o quão bom eram aqueles jogos… Assim foi durante toda a semana! Finalmente chegamos à Sexta-Feira. Enquanto nós duas voltávamos de um ensaio da nossa banda, eu lhe perguntei se ela tinha algum plano para o final de semana, quem sabe a gente pudesse sair juntas, ou coisa do tipo, mas então ela me respondeu que não poderia. Curiosa, eu perguntei a ela qual era o motivo, o que estaria tomando todo o seu tempo no final de semana. A resposta? Ela precisava passar um tempo sozinha, jogando. Eu fiquei com ciúmes… Deixada de lado por um vídeo game?! Mas, enfim, eu sabia que pelo menos no Sábado pela manhã eu a veria, afinal, ela não deixaria de ir na apresentação da banda para ficar jogando. Assim, eu disse para ela deixar o Saturn desligado por alguns minutos e praticar um pouco, nós rimos e seguimos caminhos separados para nossas respectivas casas. Quando cheguei em casa, meus pensamentos voltaram a Hanna. Resolvi que iria assistir a todos os vídeos possíveis de Sonic R, para estar pronta para derrotá-la, caso ela me desafiasse. Eu pesquisei um pouco na internet e perdi algum tempo assistindo à vídeos daquele jogo tedioso. Eu decorei a loalização de todos os itens do jogo, até que eu deparei-me com um vídeo sobre como desbloquear o personagem Tails Doll. Após mais algumas cenas daqueles gráficos bizarros e música irritante, algo estranho aconteceu, a tela do meu computador ficou completamente preta. Eu tentei alguns comandos de teclado, mas nada adiantou… A porcaria do computador havia travado. Reiniciei a máquina e como tudo estava funcionando normalmente, desliguei o computador e fui dormir, confiante de que derrotaria a Hannah em seu território. Na manhã seguinte eu acordei bem cedo, tomei meu café da manhã, pratiquei mais alguns minutos com a minha flauta e coloquei meu uniforme da banda. Como Hannah e eu havíamos combinado de irmos juntas à apresentação, minha mãe dirigiu até chegarmos a casa da Hannah. Desci do carro e bati na porta, mas não houve resposta. Logo imaginei que, como de costume, a Hannah havia dormido demais. Eu peguei a chave extra que havia debaixo do capacho e entrei. Instantaneamente, ouvi uma música familiar ao fundo. “The bad times pass me by, ‘cause today, is gonna be a brighter day!” “Can you feel the sunshine?” Que susto! Quase que instantaneamente, corro em direção ao quarto onde a Hannah jogava no Saturn, mas quando chego lá vejo uma cena que me fez congelar. Minha melhor amiga, atirada de bruços no chão. Foi quando uma espécie de boneca de voodoo laranja aparentemente saiu de dentro da TV. De forma instintiva, eu gritei e saltei em direção a criatura, mas ela foi mais rápida que eu. Num instante, ela estava em frente a Hannah. Eu assisti apavorada enquanto a Hannah levantou-se, olhou para a boneca e perguntou “Você veio me buscar?”, com um olhar de puro fascínio em seu rosto. Tails Doll balançou a cabeça positivamente, enquanto os dois pareciam sumir no ar. “Espere, volte!” Eu implorei chorando, enquanto assitia a minha melhor amiga ficar cada vez mais pálida. Ela sequer notou meus chamados, mas Tails Doll me deu um último olhar de despedida antes que eles sumissem por completo. Eu fiquei paralisada naquele lugar pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até perceber que a música havia parado de tocar. Por incrível que pareça, eu fui à apresentação da banda naquele dia e quando questionada pela professora sobre a Hannah, eu disse não a havia visto, que tinha apenas conversado com ela na noite anterior e que ela havia me respondido que gostaria de ‘zerar’ Sonic R em paz. Dois dias após o ocorrido, a polícia encontrou seu corpo, pendurado numa árvore no quintal de sua casa, preso por uma corda e com uma estranha pedra vermelha em seu pescoço. Eles declaram o caso como suicídio, mas eu tenho certeza que não foi isso que aconteceu, ainda mais após ter recentemente recebido um e-mail (apenas a Hannah conhecia meu endereço de e-mail) de um usuário chamado “TocadoPeloTailsDoll46”, cuja mensagem continha apenas a seguinte frase: “Agora, você realmente pensa que pode me derrotar no Sonic R?”. Eu acho que agora eu vou ter pesadelos O estranho de tudo aquilo era que de quase todos eram diferentes! right Categoria:Musica Categoria:Jogos